is there a right answer
by Kinoe1324
Summary: how can i make a decision? how could i play fair if i loved Rococo? What would he think if i won, and what would i think if he won? This is a decision that has to be made, one with no right or wrong answer. RococoXOC plz review
1. Chapter 1

Rococo

prologue

Can I come and visit someone who….ahhh…. is on the other side of the world? How can it even be possible to like the enemy? Can I get over my love for Rococo and play a fair game, how can I trust Rococo to play fair game when I'm around, even if he wants to. These sound like impossible questions, all with only one answer, one that I have to take. I'm sorry Endou Kun….

First chapter

I shivered; it was actually kind of cold in Liocott Island, even if it was kind of like a tropical island. I sneaked past the palm trees next to the living area of team 'Little Gigantic'

"Wow," I thought as I looked through the branches at the tall tan colored huts

"Rococo, you live in those things? I thought they were giant mushrooms at first..." I muttered under my breath.

"Yeah, we do." Rococo said jumping down from one of the tall palms.

"How do you do that? And why do you live in those if you have a house" I wondered

"Pure skill," he teased "and those are huts Kione, HUTS, ever heard of those?" he said amusement glittering in his black eyes.

"Ha, very funny, I'm not the one who lives in giant mushroom like domes." I scoffed not looking into at him, in case I get lost in those warm dark depths.

"Come on lets go" Rococo urged pulling me along

"Where to?" I asked, not caring where I go, as long as it's with Rococo

"Let's take a walk along the beach."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews; I'm new to fanfic so that really gave me some courage to write more X3**

Chapter 2

We started walking down the beach, leaning against him; I could hear every beat of his heart. "Hey, you know, about the match tomorrow?" I whispered "Y-yeah, so what about it?" Rococo said clearly uncomfortable about the subject. "I was just wondering, well…." My voice trailed off as I saw Rococo twitch. "Race you to the other side of the beach!" I challenged and took off. "You bet!" he called as he sprinted after me.

Rococo was fast and soon over took me. He was turning around to call me when I saw something that wasn't quite right. A little twig was jutting out of the sand just a few meters in front of Rococo's feet. "Rococo!" I yelled as I leaped forwards knocking him into the sand. It was kind of awkward as I just stared at him, my hair tickling his nose, our faces so close to each others. He raised an eye brow, as if he expected me to do something, and when I didn't he frowned. "What was that for, just 'because I was beating you doesn't mean you have to knock me over." He sounded exasperated, as if he really believed that I had pushed him over just because I wanted to win. "No, it's just that, look." I said flushing bright red. Pointing, at the mud filled pit. "Wow, you guys must be really hostile, thanks for saving me another trip to the showers." He said. We got up and dusted ourselves off. I couldn't help feeling a little disappointed, we were so close. However I played along. "No, it's just Kogure- kun, but since I saved you you'll have to let me beat you in every practice, bring me water and takes walks with me for a month." I teased, then as I saw the laughter die from his eyes I thought that I may have gone a little overboard. "You know that I would do all those things for you without being asked to," He looked me straight in the eyes and added. "I would even lose tomorrow's game for you."

**Sorry about all the grammar mistakes and all, even if it is a really short chapter. It's hard to take time out with all the homework and stuff. **

**Keep reading and plz review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all your support! **

Chapter three

"No," I said, my voice cold. "If you lost this match on purpose," I stuttered thinking about what I should say. "This isn't you, what happened to the Endou kun attitude, to play a fair game, always?" I swallowed "Where is the joy of playing soccer, if you let Inazuma Japan win easily?" What had happened to the Rococo I admired? Was admired the right word to use?

"I mean, let me explain…."he said "I didn't mean, I meant….." he stammered. "I know what you mean Rococo Urpa" I whispered lowering my head. My hair covering my face, so that I could let my emotions flow without him noticing, I didn't just admire him, and I certainly didn't mean to hurt him. I felt hands on my shoulders, I looked up startled, Rococo's face was just a few inches away from mine, heat started to radiate from me. "Well," he said looking me straight in my eyes. "What would you think if I was the one who shattered your dreams by shooting the winning goal?"

Silence. Is that what he really thought? That I would leave him of the Little Gigantic won. It is my dream, Inazuma Japan's dream, to win the FFI (football frontier international). But it was Little Gigantic's dream as well, and therefore his dream. Before my mother had died, she had always told me to follow my dreams, and I promised I would, and I always have, but does this count? "My dreams?" I whispered "But what about your dreams, your dreams about winning the FFI, of making your county proud, to show the world that a little county like Cotarol could also win?" He looked taken aback, as if he had not expected me to know so much, but I know him too well. The pause was just what I needed, I turned around. "I'll see you at the match then," I managed to choke out, tears streaming down my face. "Play fair Rococo, like the real you…"

I ran for it, I felt betrayed and the pain of betray all at the same time. How could I put this burden on my teammates as well, I'm sorry Endou kun, I'm sorry onee- chan. What was it that I had told Rococo to do again? To play fair? Now that I have calmed down and thought about it, how could I have criticized him, when I would be doing everything to make him win.

_NOTE: I'm Gouenji's little sister, so since our mother died….yeah, a little memory. Now Gouenji Yuka's and Kione's Onee-chan X3_

**Sorry, all I had time to write in the time I had, Ack, exams! But, I promise to update almost everyday. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Again Plz review and I ideas would be very welcome, what do you think would be a good name for a striking move? Accepting any, plz not that she is related to Gouenji so yeah….**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the emotional change in the last chapter, had to find a way to end the beach scene!**

Chapter four

I slumped down onto my bed, breathing hard, why did my love have to be so difficult? I lay the thinking and dreading what would happen tomorrow, until the sound of the waves lulled me to sleep.

"What!" "You all heard what I said, the match against the Little Gigantic has been postponed." Coach Kudou said. He said it all so calmly I would have thought that he had planned all this. Unlike my teammates, I wasn't even listening, I was thinking. Postponed to not the match against Little Gigantic would have to come.

"Ok, mina" Endou waved his arms "We'll need to work extra hard today, tomorrow's march might be even harder because the Little Gigantic has a day more to train, so let start practice!"

"Hey Kione," someone's voice brought me back from my thoughts. "Wwhat?" I said turing around to find Hiroto standing behind me. "I thought that, do you want to stretch a little before we start the match?" "Uh, sure." I didn't really want to anything today, but how could I turn down a teammate? "Why don't we do some sit-ups?" I suggested 'cause who needed concentration when doing sit-ups? "Sure, so why don't you go first." I sat down on the grass next to the field, Hiroto holding my feet, and started to do sit-ups. My thoughts started to wander again, what would Rococo think now, I didn't really hurt his feelings did I? What was I going to do to secure a win for the Little Gigantic, what be such a bad midfield and miss all the passes? No coach Kudou would have me off the field two seconds flat. How would I know that losing would be so hard?

Without noticing I accidentally pushed Hiroto's head back, when completing a sit-up. I jumped up startled as Hiroto fell back onto the grass. "Gomen, gomen," I said as I hurried to help him back up "You Ok, I really didn't mean, I mean sorry." I mumbled, embarrassed that I might have hurt him. "Uhh, let's try something else, what about some striking with Endou?" he suggested looking slightly amused. "Yeah, sure…."

Rococo's P.O.V

I couldn't pay attention to practice, we had just started for about fifteen minutes and I had already let in three goals, two of which had been shot by Kane on the other side of the pitch. What did she think of me now, probably a coward, who knows? What do I do, what if she hated me for winning, but when I said that I would let her win, she had run away _crying_. Why was that, we were having a great time and my lousy word choice had ruined one of the only moments we could spend together. Wait, what would I think if she won though, would I be jealous, would I hate her? No way, never.

"Rococo!" I looked up as Drago yelled my name. "Double jaw!" The speeding ball raced towards me, radiating power and dark red aura, I just had enough time to out my hands in front of my face, and then the ball hit me. I was thrown back into the goal, felt pain in my stomach where the ball had hit me, I couldn't breathe, probably winded.

"What's wrong Rococo, why so moody today? Something happen on your date?" I heard Daisuke yelled from where he stood near the edge of the field. Everyone was silent; I looked away still sitting on the ground. I know that I wasn't really a date but one thing was positive, it had gone wrong.

Normal P.O.V

On both sides of Liocott island, two pairs of voices said: "Gomen mina." And two people turned away from the soccer field and towards the beach, leaving two confused teams behind them.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I thought I may have been a little boring, same as the last chap *sigh***

**Sorry about postponing the match, but I had to let the teams know that something was wrong and a player from each side had gone all moody, all because of a disastrous date! This is probably the only time I'm going to use Rococo's P.O.V. Like always please review. Still in need of good striking move names.**


	5. Chapter 5

The match was about to start, there was no way I could go and say sorry now, I didn't mean anything I said, that I loved…..

The whistle blows and there off, I could see Goenji running up with the ball, passing the Kidou who managed to dodge, Dargo from the opposing team using the strategy that Orpheus had taught us in the friendship match. We advanced into the midfield, it seemed like we could do no wrong, but that wasn't what I wanted.

"Kione!" Kidou passed me the ball, and then took off running again, I saw Windy gaining on me, gulped and took off dribbling the ball, I looked at the Rococo, coming nearer and nearer as I advanced deep into their half of the field.

"Gouenji!" I called and purposely passed a little short, so that he had to reach over to get the ball.

"Fire screw!"

"God Hand X" Rococo yelled as he caught the ball with his god hand, the sparkling red aura making him look even more…..well…..desirable

He caught fire screw! I thought, so he was playing fair, and did I really appreciate his fair, was it too strong? If I lost would I be able to handle the emotions?

"Dragon slayer V3!"

"Ryushing blade V3!" everyone was evolving, but none of the shots seemed to be working on Rococo. I had to try my best and at least contribute.

"Feather storm!" (my brother came up with that name, copying Gouenji's fire storm)

I ran forwards with the ball without looking fell into a trap that the Little Gigantic's have set. I was blasted backwards only to run into Walter (defender), getting hit by his hissatsu "ground quake!", I think I may have lost consciousness, but I felt as if I was falling through a black tunnel, only to land on the floor a moment later and flip over onto my back. Pain flared in my left elbow as I hit the floor, I heard voices around me, familiar ones. Was that Gouenji and Endou, Hiroto, Kazemaru, even Haruna and Aki was here. Wait was the whole team next to me? But where was the one voice that I wanted to hear? I struggled to open my eyes and sit up, only to be pushed back down and picked up, bridal style.

Startled, I heard voices, shock, and amazement. The hands that had picked me up were wearing gloves, goalie gloves, my heart skipped a beat. "Hey there, I thought you said you could take care of yourself." I could feel his hair near mine, his warm sweet breath against my cheeks. I tried to maintain consciousness, "I can't really concentrate on anything when I'm still wondering." "You don't have to, I love you, I'm still wondering as well, about the same things really." He chuckled. I sighed : "I love you too, thank you…..Rococo." Darkness enveloped me.

**Sorry about ending the match so fast, I'm not so sure how to write on exactly, I haven't read a fanfic with a whole going match, and I was too lazy to write that much.**

I opened my eyes, I was staring at a white ceiling with a bright white light hanging from the ceiling. I groaned as I propped myself up against my pillow. "Hey, don't play up all you just got knocked out, and plus a grazed elbow." Rococo grinned from his chair next to my bed, my bed in The Liocott hospital. He must have been waiting here staying he had finished the match…..

I swallowed guilt as I saw Cane (Little Gigantic's backup goalie) laying next to the bed next to mine, sleeping soundly in the bed next to mine, however with a broken wrist. "You don't have to worry about him, he's been sleeping ever since we told him how the match went….."

"How did it go?" I asked, afraid of the answer. "We kinda lost..." "Oh…" I didn't push him.

So now that you've woken up, why don't you look at some of the gifts that your friends got you. I looked at my bed side table, now that was a lot of gifts. I shook my head and grinned, what about we finish the date that we started, this time with a new attitude.

**That's all, plz review, ideas are always welcome.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

"WHAT, ROCOCO URPA DID YOU JUST SAY!" I stopped in mid-track, half on and half off of the hospital bed.

"What?" he grinned kind of awkwardly. "I just said that everybody knows, well us."

I stared at him in shock. "You mean everyone already knows were…together?"

"Well there was nowhere to hide after I carried you all the way to the medical center when you fainted. Right and your brother did seem kinda angry at first but I guess Haruna was able to calm him down a little. And your team mate with the goggles explained everything." He laughed, however I couldn't have thought anything was less funny. I just stared dumbfounded.

_(hehehe, Kidou and Haruna would obviously understand things XD)\_

"So what do you want to do this time? I mean last time didn't turn out that well did it?" he said as we walked out of the hospital doors.

"Since _everyone_ knows anyways, there's no point in hiding, I say it's beach time!" I grinned mischievously.

"You bet! Race ya!" he said as he sprinted away. 'This guy has no worries…' I thought as I sprinted after him.

"Hey, the water's really warm!" Rococo said as he pulled his shirt of and waded in up to his waist, muscles glinting in the sun.

I had to admit that I was blushing a little when I saw him do that. I rolled my eyes, "Show off!" I muttered as I waded into the water next to him.

"Hey I was not, it's just normal, I'm a goalie!"

"Who cares!" I shoved him, hard enough that it sent him off balance and falling into the water.

He came up a second later, sputtering and looking annoyed. I just laughed and deliberately looked away, it was just too easy; him making me laugh.

"You ok? Or did I just hurt our ultimate goalie over here?" I teased

Silence. I spun around, huh? Where did he go, I looked around, worried now, did I really hurt him or something?

Then something burst out of the water and grabbed my ankle. I gasped as I fell face first into the warm and salty water. I shot out of the water shaking my head and coughing. I saw Rococo laughing at me pointing and miming falling into water.

I noticed, this was the first time I had really heard him laugh, and this was the only sound in the world that really mattered now.

We played the whole day, laughing, chasing each other and swimming. This, I could defiantly count as the greatest day of my life.

"Ha!" I cried with satisfaction as Rococo resurfaced panting and shaking his head, totally bemused.

"I say we take a walk now," He suggested "And not because I lose too much when playing in water." He added as I opened my mouth to argue.

"I would do anything with you, you know that don't you."

"So your choice is to ride a bicycle?" I asked, eyebrows raised.

We peddled together in a two people bike; me burying my face into his jacket, over viewing the Liocott island seas.

"Well…" he began awkwardly "Natsumi told me that it was somewhat romantic, to ride a bike at sunset."

I leaned away instanly"Wait you haven't don't this with Natsumi have you?" I asked, hurt creeping into my voice.

"No way, your the first that's ever been good enough for me, he joked, he may not know it, just that simple phrase just saved our second date.

I dared myself a little further, wrapping my arms around his waist and leaning forward. His warmth was the only thing that I could ever want; I could have stayed in this position forever.

We were raiding along to beach now, past the place where we had our first date. I was sitting in the front now, holding onto the handle bars of the bike. With Rococo gently hugging me gently from behind, I felt that we could do wrong.

"So, let's see if miss beauty queen here is… ticklish?" he smirked as he tickled me on the ribcage. I squirmed causing our bike to spin off course and crash into the sand a few feet away from the ocean.

I was sent sprawling onto the sand, landing on top of Rococo. I lay there breathing in his warm scent, feeling his heart beat in time to my own.

"So you don't think this may be kind of awkward?" he asked a few minutes later.

"Nope not at all, as a matter of fact I like it here, with you only." I replied, snuggling deeper into his chest.

What I had not expected was a second later his warm lips net mine; the moment I had waited for had finally come. I kisses him back tenderly, afraid that this moment will end to fast. How could we ever be separated now?

**So enjoy and plz review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

I started dully out of the window, the day was sunny as always. Why was that?

I felt as if all my energy had been drained from my body. For today I would have to say good bye, today is the day that Inazuma Japan would be returning to Tokyo. Before I had rushed upstairs, breakfast had been a hurried affair, even though everyone was silent due to their sympathy towards me, the happiness could not be suppressed.

I pressed my face against the windows, breath creating fog on the glass; we would be leaving about half an hour. Everyone was excited about going home, everyone except for me.

**At the airport**

Everyone sat at the back of the Inazuma caravan, waiting patiently for all the other teams to arrive. I kept peering out of the open window, annoyed now, what was taking him so long. This was one of the last moments we could be together, this time was precious and he was wasting it, didn't he want to see me?

As soon as I saw Endou Daisuke get of the car, I stuck my head out of the window, almost jumping out in my haste to see him one last time. And there he was getting out of the car, pulling with him a medium sized luggage and a soccer ball under his arms, turning his head to look when I called his name.

I rushed into his tight embrace as soon as we were allowed to get of the car. I snuggled into his warm shirt, ignoring the stares that were thrown at us; most of them were still sympathetic.

We said goodbye to everyone, to Orpheus, Unicorns, The Empire and Nights of Queen… Finally it was time, time to say our final goodbyes. He led us behind into a small corner, brushing my hair out of my face and holding my shoulders. My mouth searched the length of his face until I found his lips and kissed him whole heartily. He grasped my cheeks in his hands kissing me until our disappearance was noticed. We stepped out from our special corner, I hugged him closer, and everyone was watching, waiting, waiting for what we would say.

Tears were now pouring down my cheeks I felt strong hands on my back and saw onee-chan staring grimly at me, gripping Natsumi's hand in his. Out of the corner of my eyes I could see Haruna leaning in close towards Sakuma-kun, Aki staring down at the floor obviously reminded of Ichinose-kun, they were lucky they would never have to say good bye. I could see tears spring to his black eyes as he leaned down to whisper something in my ear. "Don't forget to visit…sometime…when you get the chance ok?" Endou Daisuke gripped his shoulders gently before pulling his team captain away, with a final wave and a good bye wink to Endou; they both disappeared behind one of the boarding areas.

So this was it, I closed my eyes breathing hard before letting myself to be lead away from the gate by Hiroto and Gouenji. Now there was only one thing to do, and that's to go back home.

**Sorry for the cheesiness, so plz review. I would still probably update, maybe about a visit XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry that I haven't updated in so long, I kind of ran out of ideas…**

News

I was resting on my bed a few months after the FFI. When we had arrived home we were treated like heroes; everything was different; we were now the center of attention. People would come up to us on the streets and ask for signatures and stuff. I thought it was all a burden and so did most of the members of Inazuma Japan. The relationships between us where still the same though, even though most of us were going to high school. I rolled onto one side, I hadn't enjoyed the attention like the rest of my team mates did. I was still missing Rococo. It's almost as if every time I turn around I see his smile, I jump at every shadow; he was affecting my vision as well as my thought. Many have noticed that from the moment we got of the Inazuma plane, I had become a different person.

But today was different; everything was going to change from this day on.

_Flash back_

"_Kione, can I see you for a second?"_

_I heard odo-san calling me; I couldn't ignore a summoning from my father. I got up unwillingly, I had been sitting in front of the window sill for the past thirty minutes, looking at the photos that had been taken during the FFI; it felt like heaven every time I relived those memories. I walked from my room to the living room, when I got there I was surprised to see the whole family sitting on the sofa waiting for me. It was surprising; it was hard for our family to get together like this._

"_What is it Odo-san?"_

_Gouenji who was sitting beside my father smiled slightly spoke softly: "umm… we came up with a decision…we can't tell if you'll like it or not though." _

_I stiffened. When the rest of my family saw this they all sighed. "What we decided is to send you to Cotarol so you can visit Rococo there for a month or maybe more… that is if you like." _

_I stared at my family, a smile spreading across my face. They stood up, almost as if they had rehearsed it. Gouenji nodded at me in understanding, Yuka was nearly jumping up and down in excitement, my father's expression, it was impossible to describe. _

_I ran forwards and hugged him, causing him to step back slightly. Then he smiled a little and ruffled my hair. "So are you happy with that decision?" I nodded eyes filling with tears of happiness. Gouenji came forwards and handed me a small envelope, he opened it taking out a small plane ticket. He smiled, looking me in the eyes. _

"_You can go see your FFI friend again!" Yuka piped up, she was small and didn't understand the full details of the situation._

_She didn't know that it might not be just be a visit._

_End of flash back_

I was going to Cotarol, I was going to see Rococo again. Everything should be good right? I looked at the already packed suit case at the base of my bed, yes; everything was going to be alright now…

At least that was what I thought it would be.

**Sorry about the grammar and spelling mistakes but still plz read and review, hope you like it. Now that I have an idea I can finally write more.**

**These ideas come from **_**cresellia**_** and **_**Akita Daich. **_**So thanx for everything ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

It was night, I had just boarded the plane to Cotarol, I was going to see Rococo again in meer hours. Everything was going to be fine now; I soothed myself as I felt my eyelids fluttering. Everything was going to be alright.

What she doesn't know is that, everything was far from being ok.

I opened my eyes; sunlight was streaming in through the windows of the airplane. I looked through the window; the view below me was amazing. A wide grassy plain stretched below me; dotted with tall trees; casting shadow below them where they were blocking out the sun. The only shade I saw on this sunny day.

**THE AIRPLANE WILL BE LANDING AT COTAROL IN FIVE MINUTES, PLEASE READY YOUR BELONGINGS FOR THE DEPARTURE, THANK YOU… **

The announcement snapped me out of my daze; I hurriedly stuffed my jacket into my back pack and waited for the plane to land. As soon as the plane landed, I grabbed my suit case and hurried out the doors. I walked into the main room and looked around for a familiar face. There! Only he wasn't alone; beside Rococo stood a girl. She had curly waist length blond hair, and beautiful azure eyes. The girl was just slightly shorter than Rococo was leaning against him; by her expression; it was clear that she didn't want to be here, but if Rococo wanted her to be then what could she do?

One look and tears threatened to spring to my eyes, I was heartbroken. Rococo's eyes swept over the room and when he saw me, he smiled and waved enthusiastically towards my direction. The girl next to him also looked up, eyes narrowed and looking around; both searching for one person; me. I was holding back the tears now, I turned away; not wanting to look at them; just in case one of them saw a tear sliding down my cheek. I shouldered my backpack and sped up to blend in with the crowd, trying to ignore the looks that people threw at me. Occasionally I would hear a familiar voice calling my name; however it took all my will power not to look back, to simply ignore him. I ran towards the nearest bus and got on just as the doors were closing; I had managed to escape.

I walked to the very back of the bus and sat down. I buried my head in my hands as I sobbed quietly. Why did it have to turn out this way? We've only been apart for a few months and already he's found someone to replace me… but then why waste the time to ask me to come to Cotarol then? I started too dozed off while thinking, only to be awakened by someone tapping my shoulder. "Um… are you going to get off, this is the last stop you know." I looked up; the person standing in front of me was none other than Endou Daisuke. When he saw my face however he looked startled "Why hello Kione: what a pleasant surprise, I thought Rococo was going to pick you up at the airport!" "I…uh…I didn't see him and I was going to my hotel." I tried to make up an excuse but epically failed. "Thank you anyways, I need to get off now; I might be seeing you in a little bit!" I pick up my luggage and hurried down the bus steps, leaving behind a bewildered Daisuke.

I signed into my hotel room and after setting my luggage on the floor hurried to the washroom. I stared into the mirror; I looked a mess. My hair was undone and my eyes were blood shot from crying too much, as a matter of fact I don't think I can even cry anymore. I washed and changed into more suitable attire, then sitting back down on the bed and taking gulps out of my almost empty water bottle.

I was thinking really; I came to Cotarol to see Rococo. That was the one and only reason. I should just go over to the Little Gigantic's training area and see him! But then what about the girl that's with him… no, I don't have to think about that now. I walked out of the room and down the corridor from where the elevator was; only to bump into someone who was walking backwards. I crashed to the floor "Owww…" I said as I rubbed the back of my head. "Gomen…hey Kione! Why didn't you come with me when I waved to you at the airport!" The person I had bumped into was Rococo. '_Damn' _I thought as I looked up, I didn't want to meet him here. "Ah… gomen I didn't see you there…" Rococo just shook his head and grinned. "It's nice to have you back you know." I smiled. However the smile was wiped off my face when I heard another voice: "If _you_ had just looked up or something_ you_ wouldn't have bumped into him and _we_ wouldn't have had to waste so much time tracking _you_ down when _you_ ditched Rococo-san at the airport." "Come on, she's never been here! Just forgive her this once ok_?" What? _My head was spinning._ Forgive me this once? What have I ever done to them and why were they treating me as if I didn't understand a single thing! _"I… just…" I didn't know what to say. "Don't worry we'll show you around, no problem!" he smiled again "Why don't we go across the street to that ice cream parlor we always go to!" He wasn't even talking to me, this was my fist day here, I didn't even know there was an ice cream parlor; so he and she had been going there quite often. I felt my hear shatter within me.

This was going to be hard…


	10. Chapter 10

'_This was going to be hard…' _I thought as I forced myself not to cry again. "Sure…I guess we should go then." "Wait, is this your opinion or Rococo's, I mean you just got here; knowing nothing! Just let him decide already!" she hissed into my face. I shrank backwards, leaning away from her. "Yeah… we should get a move on now~" Rococo said as he poked his head around the corner; he had obviously gone to the elevators again when we had been arguing…wait I wasn't arguing! Why did she hate me so much, I knew of course, it was the same reason why I hated her as well; Rococo.

"Yeah," I mumbled weakly "I guess so then." I walked towards where Rococo's head had just disappeared; all the while feeling the other girl's glare at the back of my head. We got into the elevator, going for the 18th floor all the way to the lobby, god why did I have to choose to live on such a high floor! As we got out of the elevator I decided to leave second; after Rococo. Just as I was about step through the door they suddenly closed, I felt pain flare on my shoulders where the elevator doors had smashed into them. I winced and stepped out quickly. "Oh, I'm so sorry; I didn't know it would take you so long to walk through a door." I turned around to glare at the girl. "You are so lucky Rococo didn't see that!" I hissed. She looked away, and when her gaze rested on Rococo who was already walking out of the front doors and onto the busy streets beyond; she raced over to him and put her hand around his eyes; causing him to almost fall over in surprise. He straightened up and laughed, they looked so happy together, maybe it would be better if I wasn't here…

**At the ice cream parlor**

"So Kione, since you've missed out on quiet a lot these past few months… never mind I'll get on with the intro!" He sounded so happy; I knew it; he has no worries at all! "This person here is Fatina, and she is just the most amazing person I've ever met, a really good friend of mine! And Fatina, this girl here is Kione, we met at the FFI and she is a friend of mine as well!" My heart throbbed, I was just a friend to him, and not even a good friend like that Fatina was. "I'll be off then, to get us all an ice cream, you two get to know each other a little better!" He waved and smiled as he walked through the doors of the parlor and went to order ice-cream.

"Yeah and why would he care about you? I was the one who kept him company when you were away enjoying life!" she spat the words into my face, I felt pain seize my heart yet again, so this was the first thing she wanted to say to me. "You see, I don't have a choice, I don't live here! And when we were together at the FFI it was probably the happiest moments of his life!" I snapped back. "Oh, really? He told you that did he, well he said the same thing to me when we were walking at the park a few weeks back!" she rushed on before I could even reply. "You know what, you are so hopeless it wouldn't even matter if I told you!" Told me what, my heart started beating painfully against my rib cage, she rolled her eyes. "You see, I couldn't care less about what happened to your friend Rococo there," I started at her shocked, she rolled her eyes at me "All I care about is to get the info out of Daisuke! I mean what better plan is there to get close to his most trusted captain?" I continued to stare "I don't even care about the team, even though I said I would be their stupid manager, see I'm the manager of team Dyano, you see Little Gigantic beat us in the finals to become Cotarl rep, so now all we need is to get the info out of the soccer freak!" when she said 'soccer freak', she gestured with her hand to the direction to where Rococo was returning with three cones. My mind was whirling, I needed to talk to Rococo and fast. However I had to wait, I couldn't tell him with her here.

We finished out cones, all the while Fatina making me look stupid in front of Rococo.

As soon as Fatina left to go use the washroom, I hurried to sit next to Rococo and to tell him everything. I did tell him everything, about how Fatina didn't care about him, how she only joined Little Gigantic for power. But did he listen? No. With every sentence I said his eyes got colder and colder until I just couldn't continue. "Look, Kione," he finally said after a few moment of awkward silence. "I know you don't really like Fatina, you don't have to go around accusing her of anything you know." "No, really she told me all that herself!" I was growing desperate now, tear were threatening to fall again; oh why I was so emotional today! "I don't believe this is you Kione, I mean you were so nice when we were at the FFI, and now you go and make up some rubbish about betrayal from Fatina, really you might not want to hear this but she has filled in the gap you have left when you were away." I started at him, dumbfounded, I was nothing to him now, and Fatina was.

He turned around and sighed scratching his head. "Look just forget we said anything we just said and lets go." I shook my head and he tilted his head confused. "You aren't the same Rococo I met either… do you even love me?" I ran for it.

"Wait, Kione!" Rococo called from where he stood. I ran on, tears now falling as I ran away, away from the reason I had come. I ran back to the hotel from another way, making sure that no one would be able to follow me. I threw myself onto the bed and started sobbing, everything had gone wrong, Rococo had found another and I wasn't needed. I suddenly sat up; thinking; if I came here to be with Rococo and he is already with Fatina, there would be no more reason for me to be here. I shook myself, and when for my phone and dialed in a set of numbers; tears still streaming down my face; another decision.

"Hello? Kione is that you? Are you having a good time, Cotarl is great isn't it!" "Natsumi-san, can you help me with something?" "What is it, since I 'am still you manager I will go within my powers to help you." "Natsumi senpai… I want to go home."

**Gomen if there are any spelling and grammar mistakes. A special thank you to Cresellia who supported me and gave most of these wonderful ideas ^^ Minna plz read and review!**


	11. Chapter 11

"I want to go home!" I sobbed into the phone. "I'm… really sorry Kione… I can't help you with that I just can't…gomen." The phone went dead. I started crying again, did they plan this? This really sucks now I'm stuck here with my worst nightmare. I looked at my phone again and I texted _him_.

Rococo's P.O.V

Are you kidding? I invite Kione to Cotarl and all she does is disappoint me, tell some lies and runs off. I mean what kind of justice is this!

I was walking to Fatina's house, she was the one keeping me on my feet today days, talking to me about how I didn't really need Kione in my life; how much happier it would be for me if I just ended this relationship. I was still thinking about this; it would do me good to have some time without worrying, but the time at FFI; being with her just….unforgettable. At arrived at her house, I was going to just go in; like I always did when I had a problem, she never really minded. I was just going to go in; when I heard voices coming from her room. I knew it was rude to ease drop but I was really curious, she never told me she was going to bring a friend when we had set this meeting time.

"I love you…." One word I heard made my eyes widen, wait I thought she loved _me_; she wanted me to break up with Kione! She said she loved me more than she ever will! "I know… I love you too…" another phrase, this time a different person was talking; I moved closer to the window and peeked inside.

Fatina was cuddled up with another person; someone who was wearing the soccer jersey from team Dyano; someone who was wearing a leader band just like I was… Wait, didn't someone mention something about him…oh, right Kione did. "I'm sure we will win tomorrow's match, Rococo will have no idea how much we know about his team, and I'm sure he'll be astounded by all the hissatus we've come up with; imitating the ones from his team." "You did well Fatina, you got all the info we needed to beat his team, anyways you are the best!"

I sat down behind the window and took a deep breath, so this was why she wanted to be so close to me all the times. She doesn't love me, she doesn't even like me! All she wanted was the power… someone mentioned this to me as well… Kione had warned me about all this, and I didn't listen. I needed to find her.

I ran from Fatina's house, it would take about ten minutes walk to reach Kione's hotel. I raced down the streets, glad I was smart enough to take of my weights before going to Fatina's house. Weaving amost the crowded streets I soon caught sight of her hotel. I rushed up the stairs, all the way up to the 18th floor; the elevator was on the 100th floor. As I was running the phone in my pocket vibrated.

Kione's P.O.V

I hauled everything I brought to the 100th floor, (there are so many floors in this hotel ) I had no idea why I wanted to go there; but I had nowhere to go anyways. I sat there under the sun and smiled, it was the real smile I had smiled in days. A shadow passed over the clouds blocking out the light and heat for a second. The weather and surroundings for that split second reminded me of Japan and I wondered what was going on back home. Yuuka would be at camp right now, playing with her friends, absolutely no worries. Inazuma Japan might be holding a team meeting, everyone talking about soccer and laughing, then they would play the sport they all loved. The moment passed, all my problems were back, something I couldn't escape, but I guess life wasn't fair. I headed for the lobby; I would be able to find a way home, a way to true happiness.

Rococo's P.O.V

I pulled out my phone. Kione, she was the one who had texted me. I quickly flipped open my phone; glad that she was the one to break the awkward situation between us. Instead I saw

I hope you're happy with Fatina, I'm glad that you are happy…even without me by your side. Glad to be able to know you, I just wanted to tell you I will be caching the earliest plane home.

I love you…

I almost dropped my phone, I clutched it tightly and sprinted the last few steps. I rushed to her door and rang the doorbell; no one. I hurriedly asked one of the maids to open the door. As soon as it was open I charged inside. She was gone.

**Gomen for this short chapter, I will update again soon ^^**

**This chapter was dedicated to cresillia, for being a good friend and for her massive amount of support, don't forget that she was the one who came up with all the ideas **

**So enjoy! Review will be very welcome X3**


	12. Chapter 12

Kione's P.O.V  
>I tugged at the hotel doors, pulling along my suitcase still wondering whether I should just go to the airport and wait for the fastest flight.<br>"Hey!" a voice broke into my thoughts; I turned around to see who was calling me. It was a girl with waist length red hair, she was holding up a pair of sunglasses which was perched on her head. "You look pretty lost," she said apologetically "and wait, haven't I seen you somewhere before?" she asked. "Um… I'm not exactly lost and you've probably seen me on TV before, Kione Gouenji striker for Inazuma Japan."I didn't really want to boast but seeing the awed look on her face really wanted to make me laugh. "Uh, and if you don't mind can you tell me where the nearest airport is?" She didn't seem to hear my request, she just stood there and goggled at me. "You must be here to visit Rococo!" she said, I flinched, everyone seem to know about me and Rococo being together but not about anything else.  
>I looked at the girl again. "Can I trust you…." I asked. " My name is Italia Chirstino, and you can trust me Kione-chan!" she piped up cheerily. "See here, the reason I need to go to the airport is that Rococo and I broke up like a few hours ago and I seriously need to get out of here." Italia gasped when I said this. "tears started to bubble up in my eyes again. "I know you might have seen us during the FFI, I didn't even know we where that famous but now that it's over I seriously don't know what to do anything anymore." Italia looked at me in with sympathy and said "I saw you two during the last match, you know you two looked so close that I didn't think anything like this would ever happen." "Things change…" I mumbled whipping a tear from my face. "I'm sorry Kione-chan if there was anything I could do…" "Actually, can if you can tell me where the airport is, that would be great." I managed a smile. "S-sure, the nearest one is about twenty minutes from here on foot." I nodded. We smiled at each other for a few seconds, and then someone calling her name caused Italia to leap to her feet. "That would be my brother." She said sadly and took a few steps towards him. "Um…" she turned around and hesitated before saying "Good bye and good luck Kione-chan." And walked away.<p>

Rococo's P.O.V  
>She's not here anymore! I panicked, I looked around the room, bathroom and balcony. No use, she has already left. I sprinted back down towards the staircase, and as soon as I got to the lobby, put a hand on the front desk while bending over trying to catch my breath again. Instantly people started taking out their phones and cameras, the flashes and clicking sounds where making me sick, I could see bright white spots inside my head, then a tug at me shorts. I looked down and stared into the eyes of a little boy. "Hey mister, I saw your girlfriend." I wanted to choke, I bent down and ruffled his hair. The boy's mother came over and scooped him up. "Please don't listen to anything he says, he doesn't really mean it." "You saw Kione?" I asked not really caring that the little kid had just called me mister. "Yes, I think she was wandering around the park when we came here." "Thanks a lot." I said before sprinting once again out of the giant glass doors. "Good bye mister!" I heard the little boy shout as I burst out into the streets.<br>I called a taxi and told the driver I needed to get to the park as fast as possible, we arrived there five minutes later, I paid the driver and ran down the shady path. Kione had made it to the park already, man, that girl walks fast. Then I saw her, she was sitting on one of the park benches feeding the pidgeons, I walked up to her feeling slightly nervous now. She jumped when I put a hand on her shoulder, seeds scattered everywhere. "Hey," I smiled weakly "I'm back, sorry that I snapped at you in the morning." I expected her to cry or smile then embrace me telling me that she forgave me. Instead she glared at me.

Kione's P.O.V  
>I glared up at the face I had once loved. "Why are you here." I snarled. He looked taken aback but managed to stutter. "I thought you and I could go somewhere and…" I didn't let him finish "And what!" I snapped. I didn't wait for an answer "So we can meet Fatina? What, so she can torment me some more, Oh and maybe she can get some information on Inazuma Japan now!" He looked totally stunned, two hand raised in front of him in an defensive position. "Hey that was a little harsh, Fatina might have taken a few wrong turns but you don't have to judge her like that." I stood up, that was it. He broke my heart, comes back and tries to defend her evil new girlfriend. The pigeons scattered and the huge wave of feathers made it hard to see. Good, because I was crying again. "Look," I said, my voice slightly shaky. "You broke my heart already, what have you come to do now? Damage it beyond repair?" I cried. "No, no, no that's not what I mean! I'm sorry, I'm here to apologize!" he reached over for my hand but I yanked it away quickly, I could see pain cloud his eyes. I stretched out my hand and brushed it over his dark blue hair and down to his face. "Sorry." I said as I drew my hand back. "I'm sorry Rococo but I can't suffer like that ever again, It's over." I stood up, grabbed my backpack and walked away.<p>

Couple of days later

Little Gigantic's P.O.V  
>"Do you thing Rococo's ok? I mean he seem pretty don and he's not thinking straight." Windy murmured to Goushu. "Yeah, haven't you noticed? This is the second time my shot nearly killed him now." Drago hissed. Goushu sighed as he held a towel to Rococo's forehead. He had fainted due to the fact that he had 'Double Jaw' hit him hard in the head. Daisuke, who sat on the bench and was, holding his hands, squeezed it tightly. Rococo moaned and opened his eyes slightly. "Kione?" Everyone was silent; Rococo sat up and looked around him. The whole team gasped as they saw tears slowly sliding down Rococo's cheek and then dripping onto the ground. Even Daisuke, who everyone knew, was just like a grandfather to Rococo, was lost for words.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Rococo's P.O.V

I knew that I was really embarrassing to cry in front of the whole team, but I just couldn't hold back the tears that sprang into my eyes and slid down my cheeks. I had so badly wanted it to be Kione, smiling and tilting her head to one side, telling me that everything was perfectly fine and that all this was an illusion, then she and I would burst out laughing. However she wasn't here, I was daydreaming, **that** was an illusion, _this_ is the real deal. I sniffed and took a deep breath. "I just need to take a walk and calm down a little, I'll be back soon." I used the back of my hand to wipe away the tears and stood up. As I was walking away I could hear the team muttering being me. "We need to find Kione, and fast." I couldn't bear it anymore, I ran, tears flew and sparkled behind me.

On the streets

I walked along the dusty streets, the sun beat down, I looked at the people surrounding me. Laughing, walking, talking, everything was just the way it was normally, at least for them it was. It kind of reminded me of when Kione and I said goodbye to each other after the FFI. I would wait for her to come back, I knew she would. Whether I would go to Japan or she would come to Cotarl for me, but now? It's different, I can wait all I want but she will never come back. Aimlessly I wandered the crowed streets, looking ahead I saw a fancy resutrant, opened just mere months ago in celebration for the FFI. I had once imagined us going there for a date once, maybe, just maybe if I had made the right choices, thing could have worked out. I looked down at the dusty road, the times at Liocott island were impossible to forget, so many good times. When I first saw here, helping Cotarl when Garchild was attacking, actually the first time he had seem her, she had been with Endou, neither of us had paid any attention to each other. Think back to those days almost made me want to smile.

"Rococo!" I heard someone call my name, the tone of their voice, urgent, scared, even desperate, made me look up. I saw Ryu and Daisuke stand wide eyed ad horrified on the sidewalk, only then did I notice I was in the middle of the street. A split second later, I heard a screech of breaks, saw the blazing white headlights. I narrowed my eyes and put my hand in front of my face for some type of protection, then a flash of red, the squeal of tires and a sickening pain on the right half of my body. Screaming, sirens and I gave away to darkness.

Kione's P.O.V

I wandered aimlessly around Cotarl, it has already been like this for a couple of days, what was there for me to do here anyways. Movement ahead of me, a crowd had gathered on the side of the road, a huge crowd. I could see cameras clicking away, even news paper reporters. I pushed my way thought the crowd until I arrived at the scene. There was a truck swiveled sideways so that I could see the logo on the side. Just about in front of the front tires was a small pool of….blood. I shrank back, there had been an accident, it had probably just happened a little earlier. "What happened here?" I asked an elderly man standing next to me. He shook his head and sighed. "This is terrible, one of our beloved soccer team 'Little Gigantic', a member had an car accident this morning." I gagged, I couldn't breathe, it felt as if my heart had sprouted wings and was throwing itself against my chest. The blood splattered on the floor belonged to a friend. The man patted me on the back. " I know you would be worried, he was a nice young man, always so helpful and friendly, it would be a great loss to everyone, not just the team." "Who was it?" I choked out quietly. "That, I have to say would be one of the most tragic parts, the victim just happened to be Rococo Urupa, captain of the 'Little Gigantics.' I screamed. The old man leaned backwards away from me as if I had just gone mad. Actually I think I might have. The blood over there was Rococo's, and he might not even be alive. I dropped to the ground, crying uncontrollably; wrapping my arms around me knees. I had drawn about every single eye from the crowd, many looked disapproving, like my reaction was way over the top. Many others gasped, and one lady shrieked. "Oh my gosh, it's Kione, Kione Gouenji!" Silence as I staggered upright and coughed for air. "That's right, I'm Kione, his girlfriend and where is Rococo."


	14. author note

Sorry about the lameness and of course the cheesiness of the few previous chapters, I just put them up like two at a time to pay up for all the weeks I haven't updated. So gomen about that.

I know this story is kind of droning on and on and on, but don't worry people it is almost finished, one or two more chapters to go!

Oh, and thank you all for supporting this fanfic! Special thanx to cresillia (tell me I spelt you name correct)


End file.
